2ème chance
by Darklight-chan
Summary: Allen Walker 1 ans après avoir quitté la Congrégation se retrouve embarqué dans la Congrégation des chat errant. Qui sont il? Pourquoi sont il au courant pour les Walker? Et comment connaisse t il Cross,Mana , Neah, Luverier et bookman? Et pourquoi le compte veut il mettre la main sur eux?
1. chapter 1

Prologue

D gray man ne m appartient pas mais si on prenez mon histoire pour la suite d-gray man

Les jours passés au fil du temps qui passé et Allen Walker perdait espoir et continuez de résister mais il en avez _assez.Cela faisait 1 ans qu'il avait quitté la Congrégation._

Allen marchait à son habitude seul dans les rues déserte d'une cité abandonné quand il vit un garçon de 17 ans observer la mer. Ses cheveux était noir ébène avec quelques mèches rouges, il portait une veste blanche et des gants noirs. C'était les seul choses que Allen pouvait voir.

-Bonjour.dit Allen

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna. Allen pouvait voir des yeux Rouges tel des ruby mais avec une lueur dorée. Il avait un blason avec un chat sur sa veste.

-Bonjour .dit le garçon

-Que fait tu ici?

-J'observe la mer et le soleil.

-Ouais probablement mais comment tu t appelle et ou sont tes parents?

-Je m ' appelle Yuma Zetsubo et mes parents sont mort comme mon grand frère,mon petit frère et partit et mes amis mort. dit Yuma de sang froid.

-Moi c'est Allen Walker.

Au nom de famille de Allen Yuma à tiquais.Et c est yeux se sont equarquillé mais il a reprit son calme.

-Enchanté. Tu veux rejoindre la Congrégation des chat errant?

-C'est quoi?

-Une organisation comme l'ordre noir sauf qu'il y a pas de trouveur et qu' il y a quelques Noah mais bienveillant.

-QUOI??!!

-Oui et c'est comme ma famille et aussi je suis l'hote du 17e Noah.

Allen faillit s étouffer.

-Alors Allen ? Tu rejoins ma famille

Allen réfléchi un moment et ce dit qu'il a peut être trouvé une nouvelle famille. Mais il est loin de savoir tout les secrets qu'ils cachent.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Révélation

D gray man ne m appartient pas mais si on m offrez Allen ou Neah ou Tiky volontiers.

La suite enfinnnnn! !

Allen était assis sur un siège en cuir blanc dans une salle peint de gris, il était en face d'un gas au cheveux rouges bordeaux entrain de le fixé.

-Maintenant explique moi ,Tout A-L-L-E-N !

 _Flash back_

Allen arrivait dans un hôtel abandonné accompagné de Yuma,il montèrent les escaliers un par un. On entendait une douce mélodie accompagné d un piano et du vent

qui souffle. Le souffle de Yuma était en rythme avec cette chanson.

Ils avancèrent pas à pas jusqu'à se retrouvaient face à une porte de marbre blanc.

-Nous y voilà Allen.

Yuma ouvra la porte blanc et Allen rentra dans une salle au mur blanc il y avait un tableau d'un dragon devant la lune brillant de mille feux.

Il y avait une cheminée où crépitait la magnifique braise.

Sur la cheminée se trouvait des photos l'une avec tout les membres actuel.

Il y avait aussi une avec les anciens membres.

Il y avait des canapés de couleur noire avec une table de verre.

Sur le canapé se trouvait une fille avec des long cheveux noirs et des yeux violets en face d'elle un homme qu'on pourrait qualifier être le père de la fille à côté un garçon au cheveux rouges et au yeux rouge. Il y avait aussi un autre garçon ressemblant à Yuma, Une fille au cheveux marrons et au yeux marrons et à côté une autre fille au cheveux blancs et au yeux rouges.

A côté de la fille au cheveux noir et au yeux violets, un garçon au cheveux Marrons et ses yeux rouge.

-Yo mina!

-Salut Yuma. dit la fille au yeux violets

-Je vous présente Allen Walker notre nouveau membre.

-Yo,moi c'est Anna Ichinose.dit la fille au yeux violets.

-Moi Kazune Zetsubo. Dit le garçon ressemblant à Yuma.

-Moi Fire. dit le garçon au cheveux rouges

-Je suis Guren Ichinose.Dit le père d Anna

-'lut j'suis Kamizaki. Dit le garçon au cheveux Marrons.

-Moi c'est Anna Lightness mais appelle moi darklight. dit la fille au cheveux blancs.

-Et moi Koneko !

-Nous sommes enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Nous?

 _Fin du Flash backback_

-Tu es seul Allen ! Explique nous alors!

 _Je ne croyais pas devoir leur dire aussitôt mais bon._

-Je suis l'hote du 14th noah, et ex exorciste de la Congrégation s'il vous plaît ne m attaqué pas!

-Pourquoi on t attaquerait ,Allen tu es l hôte de Neah. Je connais Neah D Campbell même si tu veux, je peux trouver un arrangement entre Neah et Toi.

-Tu le pourrais ? !

Allen était au bord des larmes, c'était la première fois qu'on le lui dis ça.

-Allen bien sûr, Tu es ma famille maintenant je ferai tout pour ma famille.

Des larmes coulerent le long des joues de Allen, elles coulaient abondamment, Yuma le regarda avec gentillesse comme tout les autres. Yuma le prit dans ses bras pour l réconforter.

-Maintenant explique nous tous se qui c est passé.

Allen leur raconta tout depuis le début en commençant par Mana puis par l'apprentissage de Cross sans oublier la Congrégation et l Akuma de niveau 4, l'arche, le 14th et sa fuite de l'Apochriphos.

-Apocryphos Enfoiré ! ! Cria Yuma de toute ses forces. Je vais te buter quand j'en aurai l'occasion!!!

-Yuma ! Calme toi!

-Et cet Abrutis de Cross! T utiliser le fric que je te passer pour picoler pendant que c'était Allen qui les payer!!!

Allen ne put empêcher un sourire éclairé son visage, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n avait pas sourit comme ça.

\- Bon maintenant, je vais me présenter littéralement. Je suis Yuma Zetsubo,necromancien, Meilleur ami de Neah et son disciple, hote du 17e Noah le Noah de la manipulation et de la clémence, le dix septième étant le premier fils du compte. Je suis aussi le fondateur de l ordre blanc ou Congrégation des chat errant et ex exorciste de la Congrégation des ombres.

-Si tu étais a l époque de Neah sa veut dire que...

-Oui j' ai plus de 50 mais les necromancien sont éternelle et peuvent changer d Apparence.

\- C'est super !

-Oui.

-Mais pour Neah comment tu vas faire ça ?

-Je vais lui parler et lui donner la force de pouvoir partager ton corps mais tu diras adieu à ta vie privée. Tu veux le faire ?

-Oui! Si c'est le seul moyen!

-Parfait ! Laisse la place à Neah .

Allen ferma les yeux et laissa Neah prendre sa place, il avait l impression de plongée dans un lourd sommeille . Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux étaient doré.

- **Ohayo ! Yuma!**


	3. informations

**Étant très occupé par les periode d examens je vais me concentrer sur une seul fic qui est uncharted 5. Peut être que de tant en temps j en ferait une sur les autres.**

 **Sumimasen!!**

 **2 eme chance devra attendre comme mes autre fanfic.**

 **Voilà sinon BISOUS ! !!**

 **Nathan : Le bon vieux temps avec les examens! *soupir***

 **Ramil: Shônen ~**

 **Nathan : putain !**

 **Allen : zut ! c pas juste!**

 **Dark: il y aura un bonus uncharted 5 et tkt j essaierai Allennn!!!**

 **Neah: tsss shojo ~ toujours débordé**

 **Dark: ouais Neah-kun!**


End file.
